Percy Jackson, The god of Tides and Waves
by Papa Pops
Summary: After defeating Gaia Percy was given the choice of godhood once again but now he chooses to accept so he can visit Annabeth in the underworld, who unfortunately died in battle.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Percy Jackson. Many would say I'm the luckiest man alive. Others would say otherwise. The thing is that I just got given the offer of becoming a god (again) but this time it's a little different. For starters, Annabeth died. It _was_ meant to be Leo (not that that would be much better) but Gaia has her ways. She would have lived but Leo wasn't able to get the death cure thingamagiga to her in time and pretty much our plan was ruined. Gaia was decimating the gods, Annabeth was killed, Leo and everyone else had gotten knocked out and were getting buried alive and so it was just Gaia, the gods and me. We had to get her out of her domain (which was unfortunately pretty much everywhere) and our original plan was to get her in the air but that didn't work out so I did what my father _should_ have done and caused a huge hurricane by flooding the place using some water that I sensed underground and soon Gaia was killed (yaaay) but so was Annabeth (back to depression) and soon after that we all had a feast and I was told to go to Olympus because Zeus wanted to speak to me and so that brings us to the present, with Zeus saying, "Percy Jackson. We do not usually do this but you have saved the world and… us twice now." It was clear he wasn't happy about me saving their butts twice. Zeus continued, "We have all decided to allow you the choice of godhood again. However this time you can choose to be more than just your father's lieutenant. You may choose your own domain, keep in mind it must be something within both our and your reach." _My own domain_ I thought, _Hmmmm. Well last time I said no because of Annabeth and well… she is gone now so maybe if I become a god I can visit her in the under world._ This lifted my spirits tremendously. "If I choose to accept. What domain and qualities can I claim? Also, won't I fade immediately since no mortal knows of my existence?" I asked. Zeus nodded at my good questions (I am good at asking questions) and replied with, "Your domain would have to be something related with the sea, things such as the tide, waves, sea storms and tsunamis. The qualities you can claim if you choose to claim any must be related to some of your own qualities." Percy thought about this and asked again, "Can I have two domains? Like tides and waves?" Zeus nodded and said, "You can choose two domains but you can only choose the combination of tide and waves the rest would be a bit out of your reach to be able to have two of them." _Okay._ I thought, _My two domains will be tide and waves_ (sounds real cool) _and my qualities… ummmm what about… oooh I know! Loyalty! I'm loyal right? I mean I kinda want to do this so I can visit Annabeth sooo loyalty will work right?_ "Zeus." I said firmly. All the gods and goddesses looked at me expectantly. "I choose the domains of the tide and the waves of the sea and I wish to claim the quality of loyalty." Zeus thought about his choice and responded with, "It can be done. So you accept?" I nodded, "Well then we will begin at once. You will be god of the tides and waves, you will not be bound completely by your father's will like Triton and you will also be the god of loyalty! The ritual will require you to die so you can be reborn as a god we will meet soon and this time you will be an Olympian." Zeus finished. I quickly opened my mouth and said I series of words I didn't understand but they sounded like, "Me! Why! Born! Die!" and suddenly a lightning bolt was fired right at my face.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the middle of the throne room and instantly I feel godly. I sense all the water in Olympus and even some of the rivers and lakes down below. I feel golden ichor flowing through my veins and I also feel the presence of all the gods, staring at me as I scramble around on the floor like a maniac as I adapt to my new form. Finally I stood up and took a few steps forward. It was like being a baby in a teenage body. It was almost like I had never stood up before. I look to my right and saw my previous body lying dead on the floor. _Wonderful_ I thought. My father looked quite proud of me. I looked over at Zeus and said, "So am I going to fade?" I had completely forgotten I asked that question before and didn't realise Zeus didn't answer me. I felt nervous but then Zeus said, "The mist will place you on the Internet, in scrolls and all over the world people are growing aware of you existence." He was right. As time went on I felt my power growing. "Now you must decide will you use your influence of tides and waves to drown lost souls in the sea or will you help them?" Suddenly something occurred to me and I said, "If I'm the god of tides don't I have some influence in farming because some farms rely on the tide?" Zeus nodded and replied with, "Well yes but your influence over farming would be so weak you probably shouldn't bother with it." I nodded. I saw Hades sitting on his stool and asked him, "Hey uncle Hades do you mind if I visit your underworld to see Annabeth whenever I want?" He laughed and said, "Of course not." I knew I needed to bribe him so I said, "I will let you have my throne when its done." Then he immediately stopped laughing and said, "What about yours?"

"I'll just get another one." All the gods looked at me like I was insane. Hades nodded and said, "Very well we have a deal." I smiled. "Well then Percy Apollo will teach all you need to know. Unfortunately your father is a bit busy but you can go visit him later now go." I was about to ask what my father was busy with but Apollo teleported beside as the rest of the gods teleported away and went about their day.

Apollo put his hand on my shoulder and said, "So you're a god now! Cool huh?" I nodded. Apollo handed an enormous book and said, "You might want to read this." I took the book and was instantly surprised at how heavy it was. "First things first!" Apollo said, "You can liquefy that thing into water, absorb the water and bring the book back whenever you want so get to it eh?" I looked at the book and looked back at Apollo. "What?" I said.

"Imagine its water. Picture it in your head. I don't know Percy. I'm a sun god and you're a water dude I'm sure you can figure it out." I looked at the book and focused hard. I imagined it liquefying into water and becoming one with me. Suddenly he book turned to water and I absorbed it with my body. Now I tried to bring it back. Again, I focused, and sure enough the book appeared in my hand. "See! I knew you could do it." Being a god was going to be interesting that was for sure. "Now its time for you to teleport." I looked up at Apollo and said, "I can do that?"

"Duh. You're a god. Now imagine the place where you want to go. Imagine camp half blood for example. Also you can even teleport to places you've never been. Cool right?" Apollo placed his hand on my shoulder, waiting for us to zap out of Olympus. I began to imagine camp half blood and willed my godly self to go there and bam. I was there with Apollo. It was night time and we teleported right next to Nico and we frightened him so much he spat his juice out at Will, who was across the table. "Percy what gives?" Will said and everyone began to laugh. "Alright Percy I'm gonna go have a quick word with Chiron and I'll be right back. Sit down and have a bite to eat." Apollo said. I went and sat at my table. I was actually kinda exited. Now I can see Annabeth and be happy again. With my new godly powers I could sense water that was miles away. I decided to read the book Apollo gave me and some children looked at me as I made a book appear out of thin air, _they have no idea,_ I thought and I giggled to myself. The first page read, _Step 1 to being a god: Get used to your body_

 _Step 2: Make sure you do your duties otherwise you will lose followers._ I put the book down thinking that I messed up by not doing my job and changing tides and creating waves. I decided I might as well do it now. I focused hard and caused tides and waves around the world. Chiron and Apollo returned and Chiron yelled, "Listen up everyone! I have some important news to tell you!" Everyone began to listen. "My dear friend Apollo has just informed me that Percy Jackson. Has become a god." People began murmuring and staring at me. Normally I would have been nervous or shy but I felt completely proud of myself. "Percy is now no longer a demi-god and will be known as the god of tides and waves. He is also the god of loyalty." More murmuring. I looked at my food and suddenly realised I could have become the god of blue food. _DANG IT_ Then I thought about mum's blue food. And then I thought about mum. She won't see me very often but my father said she approved of me becoming a god. I guess she was happy watching me grow up as a god and anyway she has a new husband now (who isn't a big smelly dirt bag). Apollo signalled me to stand up and when I stood next to him I was about to do a cool speech or something but then some kid asked, "Does that mean there will be demi-gods of tides and waves?" I didn't know if he was joking or not. Chiron smiled and answered with, "Well Percy is the god of loyalty and he is loyal to Annabeth, who unfortunately perished. But you never know. Maybe he will have children." When he said that last bit Apollo nudged me in the rib. I rolled my eyes and decided to give them my epic speech, "Thanks everyone. Uhmmm. I guess we need to go now so bye." I grabbed Apollo's arm and zapped us back to Olympus. "What was that for?!" he yelled, "I didn't get to flirt with the Aphrodite girls."

"I hate public speaking when I have no clue what to say." Apollo looked disgusted at me. "Whatever. You're done for the day the rest of the stuff is in the book I gave you. You can teleport to your palace now."

"Palace?" I asked. Apollo sighed and said, "Just focus on the oceans and you should be able to see it" And he zapped away. _Well that was not helpful_ I thought. I focused on the oceans and I could feel the water all around the world. Suddenly I saw an underwater palace but it wasn't my fathers. It had to be mine so I zapped my self over to see what was up.


End file.
